Masamune Dan
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Masamune Dan (檀 正宗 Dan Masamune) is the former CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He had been imprisoned after being framed by his now corrupted son, using Masamune as a scapegoat into making everyone believed he started the Zero Day, until it is finally made to public in the present. History 16 years ago during Emu's surgery led by Kyotaro Hinata where he and his son Kuroto were involved in, his son had first discovered the Bugster Viruses which first appeared glitching his laptop. A few years later, the Bugster Virus was later triggered by Kuroto during Zero Day, while Masamune was framed for it and later imprisoned. Masamune was visited by Kiriya Kujo in his prison. He would later give the information about the truth of Zero Day to Kujo, which led to Kujo's death at the hands of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, who was his own corrupted son. One day, a cop named Heiji Uesugi went to visit him and talked about that the case of Zero Day has not been solved, and two people (Kuroto Dan and Kiriya Kujo) that have something to do with him have been missing. He told the cop that he had nothing more to say to him, and turned away to go back to his cell. As the cop insisted to find out something, he suddenly gets symptoms of Game Disease and starting to become weak, which caused him to turn around in confusion. Later on in the same day, Emu Hojo, accompanied with Asuna Karino went to visit him. When Emu introduced himself, Dan was a little bit surprised. He asked Emu what did he come for, which Emu told him about Kiriya's death during last year's Christmas was caused by none other than his son. Hearing this, Dan said he was truly disappointed by his son's doings. Emu then asked Dan about what he said to Kiriya during that day, which Dan not only replied to him about the truth that happened in the past, but also making a request to Emu to stop his son's sinister plans. Months later, Masamune was finally released from jail and took over Genm Corp by force. Ren showed his protest in gentle manner which Masamune also took it gently. When the Riders and the Bugsters finally have their final clash, Masamune showed himself using the power of Cronus. He later told everyone that everything had come just as his plan. He reveals that the manipulation on himself to be jailed, the perfection of Kamen Rider Chronicle, and the succession of Kuroto were part of his plan; making Kuroto actually his hidden pawn and not Kuroto who pulled the string, which surprises Kuroto himself. He then transformed into Kamen Rider Cronus, surprising the riders as Kuroto had told Emu, Hiro, and Taiga that it is almost impossible even for the Riders with exception of Emu as he had a chance, to control the power of Cronus as the payment is huge for the controller's life especially immediate death for those who didn't receive operation of Bugster immunity. He told the others that Emu is not the only "the first infected Bugster" and claimed himself to be "the other one". Parad, Ren, and Graphite were vexed on this especially because the Riders were defeated single handedly with his power to control time. He also defeated Parad and Graphite, killing Ren permanently as he stopped the time of life of the Bugster whom he eliminated. He left all of them and announced that he is "the true God" of Kamen Rider Chronicle World. Personality At first glance, as a father, he cares about his son and had a great relationship between each other. He also had high expectations for his son to do something big when he grows up. However, it's all just a facade. After being finally released from jail, he forcefully regained control over Genm Corp. despite Ren Amagasaki still being the incumbent president of Genm Corp. Later on, he showed his true nature that he actually "the other first infected" when Emu was infected and showed to everyone that he is capable to use Cronus' power despite Kuroto's worry of the ultimate price. He already planned everything all along to have his son for perfecting the ultimate game and actually indirectly making his son to eliminate anyone who interfere of creating the game. Forms |-|Chronicle Gamer= Chronicle Gamer * Height: 205.0 cm * Weight: 101.0 kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching power: 110.0 t ** Kicking power: 120.7 t ** Maximum jump height: 96.0 m ** Maximum running speed: 100m per 0.96 sec. Chronicle Gamer (クロニクルゲーマー Kuronikuru Gēmā) is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated inserting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II. This form outclasses every rider in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed (he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer in terms of jump height). Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time: by pressing the A and B Button simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II allow Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself. Like other users of the Gashacon Bugvisor, Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. This form's finisher is the Critical Crews-Aid (クリティカルクルセイド Kuritikaru Kuruseido): Cronus presses the B button twice on the Buggle Driver II and charges to an enemy. He then do a powerful counter-clockwise roundhouse kick to the enemy, as a projectile of a clock appeared below them. This finisher appears to be powerful enough to prevent a Bugster from respawning, even after it has achieved its complete form. Trivia * Masamune is also compared and similar to Tenjuro Banno as both are actually manipulating their own son for their need. However to differ both, Masamune is subdued and affable for a villain in contrast to Banno's psychotic personality. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)